I'm Not Leaving You
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A fluffy one shot where Sam dislocates his shoulder and Dean looks after him. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**Just because I think we still need some fluff, especially based on the previews I've seen and the spoilers I've read lol. And to be frank, there's not enough fics with a simple hurt/comfort plot.

* * *

**

Sam held his shoulder as they walked back to their latest motel.

"I swear if that monster wasn't dead, I'd go out there right now and shoot it's ass," Dean growled, eyeing Sam's injured arm. He hated it whenever Sam got hurt, because it meant that he wasn't doing his job. He wasn' taking care of his brother like he should have been.

"It could have been a lot worse, Dean," Sam muttered as he winced when he accidently moved the shoulder. "A _lot _worse."

"Yeah...I know." Dean's voice trailed off as he wanted to say more, but decided to let it slide. He opened the door for his brother and helped his brother to the bed. Sam at first was tempted to comment that he wasn't handicapped, that he could walk by himself, but he decided not to try and start another fight. He was so tired of fighting. Sam winced a bit, his muslces a tight.

"Wish I could give you some morphine," Dean muttered in an apologitic tone. Sam tried to fight the tears that wanted to leak out.

"It's okay," he muttered. "I've had worse..." He paused before daring to continue. "And I'm sure you have too."

Dean stiffened at the last remark.

"Here," he said, thrusting the flask to his brother. He wasn't used to encouraging his brother to drink, but he had to give him something to numb the pain.

Heat was rising around his shoulder as Sam used his good arm to obey. He took it and swallowed. Dean helped take his shirt off than, wanting to see how bad the shoulder looked.

"Looks like a bad one," he muttered. "Wish I could take you to the hospital. I'd feel better if a doctor was doing this."

"Yeah, that'll go by real well," Sam said sarcastically. "Seeing how we're both wanted men...oh and that we're supposed to be dead."

"I know, I know," Dean sighed. "I'd just feel better if a professional was doing it."

"It's okay," Sam said, his voice more gentle. "I trust you."

Dean looked at him. When was the last time he heard Sam say that to him?

"Thanks," he mumbled back as he started to gentle message the shoulder. "Ready?"

"Ready," grimaced Sam, bracing himself for the pain that was certain to occure.

"On a count of three, one two-" Dean quickly popped the shoulder back in place, causing Sam to shout in pain, more out of surprise than anything else.

Dean gave him an apologitic grin.

"Sorry bro, but it really is better if you don't expect it to happen."

"Tell that to my shoulder," Sam muttered as he took a swig from the flask again. Dean went into their first aid kit and grabbed some ice packs and put it in the mini refrigerator.

"When they're cold, we'll put them on your shoulder," he said. "For now, I guess ice'll have to do." With that he went to their cooler, where they kept most of the beer, and grabbed some ice and wrapped them in a towel. "Here ya go," he said. Sam took it without complaint. A shiver ran through his body as he placed the ice on his rather tender shoulder as he tried to flex the muscles again. He groaned at the sharp pain he felt.

"Don't do that," Dean warned him. "Not right now, it's still pretty swollen."

Sam nodded, feeling weak from the pain already.

"Have you dislocated your shoulder before?" Dean asked suddenly. "This doesn't feel like the first time you've been through this." Sam looked at him.

"What'd you mean?"

"Just observing how you've been reacting to the whole thing," Dean said with a shrug. "I'd say you've had a dislocated shoulder before. "But he had never remembered seeing Sam with a dislocated shoulder before. A broken arm once or twice, but never a dislocated shoulder.

Sam sighed as he took a swig of the whisky.

"This summer," he admitted. "On a hunt that went poorly. Barely got out alive. I was lucky to end up with just a dislocated shoulder."

Dean shook his head, feeling guilt creeping up in him.

"And you had to deal with it alone," he muttered. Sam sighed.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "But it's nothing compared to what...you were going through while that was happening." He swallowed and shook his head. "Could we not talk about that?"

Dean quickly nodded.

"Yeah, sure, sorry."

Sam grimaced as he moved his position.

"I don't have morphine," Dean apologized. "But here's some pain killers." He tossed Sam a couple of pills. "Hope they help," he added.

Sam nodded and took them eagerly. As he laid back he closed his eyes and his mind drifted back to the this last Summer, the summer he had to deal with his brother being dead.

_He stumbled into the motel room, half drun,hell he spent half the summer mostly drunk.__ And more than a little dissapointed that he didn't die in that hunt like he was wanting too. All he wanted was to get killed, so he wouldn't have to live with this pain anymore. With this guilt._

_The pain was sheering though, heat rising inside of him. his instinct was to numb it as he grabbed the bottle but he shook his head. No, Dean's in hell being tortured probably. He didn't deserve to numb his pain. Quickly he touched his shoulder and than yelled as he popped it back into place. Teary eyed he stared at the fire as more pain radiated through his body-aftershock pain._

_"I'm sorry Dean," he murmured in a drousy voice, . "So sorry."_

"Sam?" Dean was nudging him. "Sam?"

Sam jumped and than grimaced, remembering his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He blinked. "What happened?" He added with a soft groan.

"You fell asleep," Dean said. "Sorry for waking you, but the packs are ready." He handed Sam the ice packs. Still trying to collect himself Sam nodded and took them.

"Thanks," he said as he placed them onto his shoulder that was still wounded.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Dean asked. Sam frowned.

"Why'd you ask?"

Dean shrugged.

"Looks like you were having a bad dream,"

Sam sighed.

"Yeah...it was nothing."

Dean arched his eyebrows.

"You sure? You want to talk about it?"

Quickly Sam shook his head and Dean nodded and stood up, knowing what it was like not to want to talk about something. Sam sighed as he sank back down onto the bed, rethinking to what he had just dreamed. He alone he had felt when he was injured, knowing that Dean wasn't there to take care of him. He never felt more grateful for Dean to be here than he did at that moment.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean looked up at him as he stopped sorting through his things.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. Dean looked surprised.

"For what?"

"For....returning....and for....not leaving," Sam's voice faulted. "For still being here...even though I've been a pain in the ass lately."

Dean looked at him for a few minutes without saying anything before he finally smiled.

"No problem...And don't worry," he added as he sat down at the edge of the bed. "I may not know everything, hell I don't even know what's going to happen tomorrow. But I do know one thing. I don't have any plans on leaving you again any time soon. You can count on that."

Sam gave a true smile at that time, a smile filled with relief.

"Thanks," he mumbled again, still holding the ice packs to his shoulder, and exhaustion finally found him as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, happilly aware that his brother was watching him as he did so.

**Maybe a bit cheesy at the end but I enjoyed writing it. I really needed a bit of fluff right now lol, so I hope you all enjoyed reading it too! :) **


End file.
